


[Podfic] omni gladio ancipiti

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Psychic Bond, Telepathy, Wingfic, podfic: repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lifevolutionary's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The archangel Gabriel had never chosen a Bearer for his sword. Until now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] omni gladio ancipiti

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [omni gladio ancipiti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102021) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



Okay, so here's the thing about this podfic: I have two versions. The first podfic I ever posted was of this fic. And in retrospect it had a lot of issues, but by god I was proud of it. And I still am, but I wanted to do it again. Call it a personal exercise, if you will. I wanted to see what kind of differences I'd made over the course of 3 and some years, and I wanted to see what I did the same (I pronounced "archangel" right this time! I know how to remove background noise! the sfx for the telepathy is still a pain and a half, and I still love the effect anyway!). I don't want to give the impression that I want to ~repod all my early mistakes~, bc a) they're not mistakes and b) that way lies madness, but, I dunno, it seemed like a pod-aware type-thing to do.

**Here's the 2014 version**

**Title:** Omni Gladio Ancipiti  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary:** _The archangel Gabriel had never chosen a Bearer for his sword. Until now._  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** 1 hours 14 minutes 48 seconds  
  
  
**download** [as an mp3 (70MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014111201.zip) or [as a podbook (42MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014111202.zip) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/omni%20gladio%20ancipiti%20-%20written%20by%20lifevolutionary.mp3)

cover by me!

 

  


 

**Here's the 2011 version**

  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Length:** 1 hour 20 min  
**Download** from the audioficarchive [as an mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/omni-gladio-ancipiti) [as a podbook](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/omni-gladio-ancipiti-audiobook)

here's a quick side-by-side comparison of both, featuring one of my all-time favorites lines from any fic ever:

2014 version

streaming: .

2011 version

streaming: .


End file.
